in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/Palutenas Guidance! IaLR Edition!
Do you see now what I meant, Jelo? I love these segments in Smash Bros, so it is with great honor that I serve up editions of my own, for my own characters! Please, enjoy, and feel free to share your own! Jenny Pit: 'Who's that Inkling? '''Palutena: '''That there is Jenny, one of the most well-known Inklings in Inkopolis. '''Pit: '''Huh. What makes her different? '''Palutena: '''She has size-altering powers, which she got from a source. I still don't know quite where it came from, but nonetheless, it makes her a fierce fighter. '''Pit: '''I'll say. It's reminding me of that Kraken I fought on the Space Pirate Ship. '''Palutena: '''Well, this one seems much more intelligent. She also wields an Inkbrush, a weapon she likes to swing like a sword. Watch out, Pit, or you'll be in a world of pain-t! '''Pit: '...Well, I guess I should have saw that coming. '''Palutena: '''I hear she's also known for having a temper. Watch those tentacles closely, Pit. If they start to glow, watch out! '''Pit: '''Watch out? Who cares? She's got nothing on me! Galaximus '''Pit: '''Galaximus.... '''Palutena: '''Right you are. That there is Galaximus, the self-proclaimed goddess of Inklings. '''Pit: '''More like the goddess of headaches. '''Palutena: '''I can't say I blame you. But as she says, she's been through a lot. She claims that her sisters stole the spotlight, and caused her to be banished from her home town. She wanted revenge, and got it the only way she could- by destroying Inkopolis in the most brutish way possible. '''Pit: '''What a temper.... '''Palutena: '''Regardless, it's important you keep on eye on her, Pit. She is quite a fierce opponent. And I could only imagine what she would do to you in victory. '''Pit: ''*Grimaces.* ''I'd rather not think of that... '''Galaximus: '''HEY! '''Pit: '''Waugh! Galaximus? What are you doing? '''Galaximus: '''Joining in on your little motivational speech! I mean, hey- open to all immortal beings, right? Then I'm the model! '''Pit: '''You'll never defeat the forces of light, Galaximus! You're just as hopeless as the Underworld Army! '''Galaximus: '''Oh, but that is where you're wrong! Unlike those mindless germs, I have a brain! And I know how to use it1 '''Palutena: '''Where did it go? I don't see it. '''Galaximus: '''SILENCE! '''Palutena: '''Watch out, Pit. She has a multitude of powers, including- '''Galaximus: '''Growth powers, electric powers, ability to levitate, free manipulation of my tentacles like arms, telekentic powers, ability to create projections of myself like the goofy goddess of yours, defiance powers, and power powers. '''Pit: '''Over glamorous enough? '''Galaximus: '''If you want to talk smack, then why don't we settle this the way true combatants do? '''Pit: '''Of course! Then prepare yourself, you- thing! '''Galaximus: '''Bring it on, Pitty Pat! Nebula '''Pit: '''Augh! Robot invasion! '''Palutena: '''Calm down, Pit! That's just Nebula, wearing her Power Suit! '''Pit: '''Power Suit? '''Palutena: '''Yes. It's a robotic outfit that this Inkling dons to become more powerful. Ordinarily, she is quite weak physically, attacking from range. But her suit gives her enhanced combat abilities, not to mention a bulkier build. '''Pit: '''It looks sweet! I need one of those! '''Palutena: '''But there's a catch- it slows her movement down a bit, leaving her open to attack. '''Pit: '''Well, it is made of metal, I suppose. '''Nebula: '''She actually crafted it herself. Quite tenacious of her. She actually built it to help save her friends from her older sister, Galaximus. '''Pit: '''W-What? Galaximus is her sister?! '''Palutena: '''Yes! Nebula, Jenny, and Galaximus are all sisters! And it seems like there love for battles is a blood relation. Don't back down Pit! Rose '''Pit: '''Another Inkling, right? '''Palutena: '''Not exactly. This is an Octoling named Rose. '''Pit: '''Octoling? Those are the bad guys, right? '''Palutena: '''Not this one- she used to be a member of the Galactic Army, quite self-important and independent. She was a fierce warrior, until one day, she was knocked out, and awoke in a place called the Deepsea Metro. '''Pit: '''Deepsea Metro? '''Palutena: '''It's a subway system under Inkopolis, full of twisted tests. Anyone who goes there has one goal- to get to the surface. Only problem is that Rose woke up with amnesia. '''Pit: '''So- she had to go through it as if she was a whole new person? '''Palutena: '''Precisely. And now she's quite the sweetheart of a cephalopod! She wields an Octoshot. It's quite similar to a standard Splattershot, but it's custom made for Octolings. '''Pit: '''Watch out, Rose! I'm gonna knock the sense out of you! '''Palutena: '''Um... maybe don't go that rough, Pit. We don't want a repeat of her amnesia. DJ Octavio '''Pit: '''EEK! I don't eat sushi, I swear! '''Palutena: '''I don't think he's mad about that, Pit. That's DJ Octavio, the leader of the Octarians. '''Pit: '''A DJ? Octarians? '''Palutena: '''The Octarians are a race of octopus-like creatures that used to live in peace with Inklings. But after losing the Great Turf War, they stole the Great Zapfish as revenge, which is the source of Inkopolis's power. '''Pit: '''So, they're basically sore losers? '''Palutena: '''Well, think of them like the Underworld Army. That kind of thing. Octavio usually gets around in a robot called the Octobot King. But I don't see it anywhere here. Be cautious though, Pit. He blasts out sick tunes like no one's buisness. And this is no time for a dance party! '''Pit: '''Maybe we could make peace and start a band! '''Palutena: '''Unlikely. Just watch out for his spicy wasabi beats! '''Pit: '''Will do! Lets turn it up to eleven! Category:Blog posts